For I am Alone, Chapter 2: Awakening the Sleeper
by Rei Aterides
Summary: The time for the awakening has come . . .
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Moment's Existence  
  
* * *  
  
(5 Years Before The Great War)  
  
He stood there, silent. He was standing in front of a what he believed was the world's  
only hope for survival. The massive glass tube, filled with the bluish plasma, made no sound,  
except for the occasional escape of bubbles, which broke the silence quietly, without much  
disturbance. Within this crystal cage, was a boy. The boy looked young, but had all the signs of  
maturity. The boy's dark brown, almost black hair, remained still even when the liquid was  
disturbed. The boy's soft, gentle face betrayed no emotion, save a relieved calmness that was  
unheard of with ordinary people, not with the inevitable battle coming.  
  
His body was well toned, his body one of a youth in excellent physical condition. Looking  
at him now, drifting in this suspended fluid, the boy seemed so innocent and young, as if the evils  
the reality in which he was born into could not touch him, and could not corrupt his radiant and  
pure being. Oh, but how deceiving appearances could be. This boy was innocent, his mind young  
and fresh, easily imprinted, the main reason he was chosen for this experiment. The boy, only 13  
years old, was torn from his loving family at the order of the government.  
  
Why? Because the experiment required a adolescent, someone who was easily imprinted,  
and easily commanded. The experiment was also useful because of the bodies' natural processes.   
Because the body was undergoing changes due to puberty, the scientists could easily introduce  
small amounts of the proper adjustments into the body, and the systems would adapt those  
adjustments to become a natural part of the body as a whole.  
  
By doing this slowly and carefully, and by watching very carefully, the body would not  
experience any random, and often grotesque mutations that were seen with the other humans. By  
doing this, the finished product would be as powerful, or even more powerful than the others, and  
still resemble a natural human being. This way, the public would more easily accept these new  
humans. With the war coming up, these new humans would be essential to the human race for  
achieving the victory that they so desired.  
  
This boy was the first, and so far, everything was working as planned. There would be no  
way anyone would be able to fully destroy them. Even if those monsters wiped out the entire  
human race, this boy would be the last one to survive, and there would be no way, once he was  
released, to destroy him. In the end, the boy would end up destroying them instead. What a  
pleasant, if odd, irony! It seemed that now would be the right time to awaken the boy from his  
nap, a chance to get a first strike on the enemy before any of them ever expected it to come.  
  
But the boy was not fully completed. There would be no use in unleashing a weapon that  
was not yet fully developed. Besides, it would be a waste of funds and hard-earned efforts. No,  
now was not the time. But soon, the time would come, when this boy would destroy them, all of  
them, and drive the monsters that the human race had given life too, to the edge of, and into  
extinction. There would be no escape from this power, no hit-and-run, no more mindless  
slaughters that would affect them. It would all disappear completely, lost in the shades of the past  
to be forever forgotten . . . He laughed to himself, oh, how thrilling his victory would be!  
  
* * *  
  
(5 Years After The Great War)  
  
Darkness, an all-consuming darkness that surrounded him completely, without end or  
boundary. It was everywhere, as far as he could see, this inky blackness was there. There was no  
horizon, no landscape, all of it was hidden by the darkness. Was it even there to begin with?   
How had he gotten here in the first place? His memory seemed slippery, something he couldn't  
quite grip well, even now. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep, his mother kissing  
him goodnight. Then, after a few moments, he was asleep, on a journey.  
  
However, partway through that journey, he was simply cut off. As if someone had taken  
his dream, and simply turned it off like a light switch. There was nothing he could do. He tried to  
wake up, but it was as if someone was holding down, trapping him in the unconscious world. He  
wanted to open his eyes, wanted to know what was wrong, but whatever it was keeping him back  
would not let him. No amount of pleading would make it let him go. He was caged off, with no  
out.  
  
At first, he despaired, crying until he had no tears left, hysterically pleading to be allowed  
to wake. But that did not work, neither did his attacks on the barrier. It was completely  
invulnerable to his assaults, simply brushing them aside like a person brushes aside flies. Finally,  
calmed down after expending all his frightened panic, he slept. Yes, he slept inside a dream.   
Normally, for him, falling asleep in a dream made him wake up, but not this time.  
  
However, when he woke up, he was someplace else. It was still dark, but the barrier was  
gone. He reached out, and found that he was alone, floating in a dream-like state. It was calm,  
safe from anything that might hurt him. He relaxed himself, feeling sure of himself now. As long  
as he could reach out past where the barrier was, he felt good. However, after a time that he  
could not measure, he was cut off. The barrier snapped back into place, and this time, it did not  
come down.  
  
He remained subdued, not trying to escape his prison. But, for as long as he waited, the  
barrier remained. Alone in the cold void, devoid of light or warmth. He wanted someone to  
wake him up, someone to come and help him, to somehow bring him out of his slumber. But no  
one came. He continued to wait, but still no one came. "Will anyone come and wake me up?"   
No one answered his silent question, as he remained there, alone in his cold home, his empty  
prison.  
  
He shivered, hugging himself as he huddled in a corner of his mind, trying to get himself  
aware. He became painfully aware of just how lonely he was, when he saw how empty and  
endless the darkness was. He wanted to sleep, to slip into the darkness of an eternal slumber,  
where he could finally rest, and he would never have to be so cold, ever again. But he knew that  
someone would eventually find him. They had too! There would be someone to find him, but  
would they help him, or would they try to kill him? He didn't care, all he wanted was someone to  
touch, to talk to, anyone at all, as long as they wanted to talk to him.  
  
The promise of eternal sleep continued to beckon to him, but he resisted, hoping against hope,  
that someone, anyone at all, would find him, and take away his emptiness, before the sleep  
changed from a beckoning, a temptation, into a command that he could not resist. 


	2. For I am Alone, Chapter 2: Awakening the...

Chapter 2: Awakening the Sleeper  
  
Another day in oblivion, the boy mused. As he sat in his dark world, bubbling and scraping the sides of it's own void, he sheltered many thoughts for himself. He wondered how much longer would he have to wait for someone to find him in his shadowy prison. He wondered what could he do to keep himself from slipping into the eternal sleep that beckoned to him at every moment of his existence. He wondered what it would be like being near someone to touch, to speak to, to smell their warm body. How could his life have meaning in the first place if he never felt such things? With this question, came an answer even he did not expect. From the depth of his mind, came forth a memory, one he did not even know existed. At least now, he had something to hold onto . . .  
  
* * *  
  
He sat at the dinner table, as his mother served both herself, and him. She had a warm, cheerful smile, like most mothers did. The television was on in the background, with the news blabbering away. For whatever reason, a couple keys words in the chatter caught his attention right away, as he turned to view it.   
  
"The continued Mewtwo population explosion continues to concern the government," the news anchor read, "which is considering the use of drastic measures to control the growing menace. In a recent survey, 60%" The boy flicked the television off, wanting to hear no more about the subject.  
  
He turned to his mother, whose attention was on the blank screen behind him. Her face showed concerned. "Mother?" the boy asked, "There aren't going to be anymore wars like before, right?"  
  
She seemed surprised that he, of all people, would ask that question. "A lot of people think we need to go to war again, but I'm sure with what ever happens, everyone will be okay." she answered back. He looked at her, her face now showing signs of admiration. Probably from his questioning the current situation of the world at large.  
  
He saw that, when he pointed at the screen, she was beginning to understand. "Why do people want to start a war? Can't we all just live in peace?"  
  
The mother ruffled his hair with a warm, caring smile. "Unfortunately son, not everyone in the world is as reasonable as you are." She said, and he smiled back. "Alright now, time for bed!"  
  
* * *  
  
The boy in the darkness smiled, thinking the memory over in his mind. Perhaps his mother had been right, and he seriously hoped that, the war had not broken out. Maybe there was a solution to his problems. This train of thought brought forth yet another memory into his mind, one no so cheerful. In fact, it was one of his most unusual memories . . . [Transistion to quick. Need to progress in the story further before bringing out another memory]  
  
* * *  
  
  
He stood on the cold concrete stage, his well prepared speech on the podium. Viewing the faces of a large group of his fellow students, he took in a last deep breath and exhaled. The teacher had given an assinment of writing a speech on a subject that interested them the most, giving their views on the subject as well. The interesting twist to this was the fact that speech was also elagiable to be performed in front of a very large audience: about a thousand people to be exact. He made sure his papers were in the correct order, then began,  
"My essay is called, 'Playing God'. This is something not everyone will entirely be comfortable listening to. So if any of you find this subject matter concerning or disturbing, you may leave at any time."  
  
He cleared his throat before he began to read. "We live on the planet Earth, an eons old piece of rock, created billions of years ago. All living things made sprang forth from the primordial ooze. And, as fate would have it, a few chemical reactions resulted in our own creation, and the beginning of two new species." He looked at the students, and saw the look of intrege and interest in their faces. He smiled slightly, and continued.  
  
"We were one of the two new species, the second of which I will explain about later. We began our existence as primitive animals, only being able to express the instincts that Mother Nature gave to all animals. The instincts to feed, sleep, roam, and breed. Those same instincts kept us from extinction, because we followed those instincts so closely. As time flowed onward, evolution gave us better bodies and attributes. One of which included sentience, a self-awareness most animals do not exhibit. Now we had the ability to display emotions, although they were basic at the most. We continued to expand our field of evolution, as we continued to widen our planes of thought, until our full intelligence and sentience was assumed to be complete." He paused for dramatic effect. The boy noticed that everyone, even the teachers, were holding their breath.  
  
"Then, we discovered science, which made it possible for us to discover new things and develop new ideas. Along with this, came the theory of genetic engineering. This, supposedly, allowed us to manipulate the DNA and chromosomes of a living being. Along with creating variations of that being, with the occasional mutation. With this theory now in practice, we have managed to create a great amount of many variations. From more disease resistant grains, to hardier animals for us to eat." He coughed, and took a sip of water before continuing.  
  
"This process allowed us to eliminate the thousands of years it takes for 'evolution' and 'natural selection', to take place. There is no more need for 'survival of the fittest'. What we find undesirable, or unnecessary, we either change it to suit us. Or, we destroy it. For the most part, we are doing what God once had control over. However, man's ambitions and dreams did not end there. No, in fact, we decided to go one step further into this unknown domain of existence. We decided to do what God did in the Bible. We decided to create our own, new life." The room was so silent when he paused, he could've sliced it with a knife. [that figure of speech always bothered me..it just doesn't make sense to me]  
  
  
"We wanted to create a new species. One that is totally unique to the planet like ourselves. All to prove not only to god, but to the entire galaxy, that we had the power. The power to create life itself. So, we set forth to find things in this world that we could use to create our new life. But, we had yet to decide on many things. What would our life look like? How would it live? Where would it live? Well, for the most part, we decided that we wanted this being to be strong, This is where using DNA from a long extinct species came in. A rare and graceful race of beings named Mewtwo provided that for us. We also used the DNA of a common animal, to give our new life cunning strength and speed." He saw that several of the students were frowning, and a teacher was looking concerned.  
  
"However, the life was incomplete. If we gave birth to it now, it would be merely an animal. We wanted it to be sentient, capable of the same self-awareness and intelligence as us. So, we infused it with part of our own soul. From that point on, it was ready. It took many years, and many failed attempts to perfect it. Once it was complete, it was awakened to our great world. And in doing so, we gave birth to a nightmare. We had made the most ignorant, and what most believe fatal, mistake. We treated this new life as nothing more than just another experiment. We did not acknowledge it's own intelligent thought." Many adults in the audience were becoming restless, and several of the students were shifting in their seats.  
  
"In doing so, we most likely condemned ourselves. As soon as the creature was aware of our mistake, it took our mistake for a purposeful act of malice, and retaliated in the most horrific way possible. It destroyed those who gave it life. Now it was free. Free to plan his revenge upon the world who created him, a world which he assumed cared nothing for his existence. Even as this first Mewtwo creature disappeared into obscurity, we did not learn from our mistakes. It seemed that fools among us believed that this berserk act of destruction was due to some scientific error, and not an emotional response to it's own surroundings. In fact, they wished to recreate it." The students seemed very uneasy, and one of the teachers' were now pacing.  
  
"These foolish people did not learn from their mistakes, they did not consider the consequences of their actions, and they refused to take responsibility for what happened. Instead, they blamed it on science, calling it a miscalculated variable. These cowards truly believed that it was not their fault, and that they were in no way to blame for the suffering and desolation that resulted. So, they tried again, not heeding the warnings of their past. This time the creature was made to be female, hoping that a feminine side would make it easier to control. However, like clockwork, history repeated itself. Treating the new creation like an experiment and not a living being, they tried to tame it. And she destroyed them all." His voice was growing louder, and Rei's teacher was looking nervous, knowing this was being broadcasted over the entire nation.  
  
"Escaping, the first and the second met one another. They were united in their want for revenge. They lived together, and as what mostly happens when a male and a female are together, they reproduced. However, they did so at an astounding rate. [Wow, must have f-ed like rabbits then] We found ourselves slowly becoming overtaken by the very being we created. However, we did not seek forgiveness. We did not accept our errors. We did not apologize. No, we sought to wipe them all out, to drive the very life we created into extinction. We would not have peace, we declared, with monsters who killed with no regard for innocent lives. Instead of being God, the Creator, we were now playing God, the Destroyer. How ironic that we switch sides so easily, without any feelings of guilt or remorse." He continued, his anger slowly rising as he spoke, students murmuring nervously.  
  
  
[Running into plot troubles here - need to work with this sequence] "They in turn, declared that we were unfit to control Earth, and asked for our surrender. Being the stubborn mammals we are, did not attempt to negotiate. We told them to go to hell. Both sides slaughtered one another, in acts of brutal assault. When we killed their children and families, they killed ours. Neither side showed any mercy, even to the helpless or sick. When either side committed such atrocities, they declared that side as a monster, and did the same back. Another one of life's little ironies. Men, women, and children, no one was left out of the murders. Now, we are on the verge of losing this battle. We blame our slow, but inevitable defeat on them, and their lack of mercy. But how can we say that, when we ourselves commit the same acts? Does their committing such crimes justify us doing the same? Do we have the right, to decide whether or not these people, the Mewtwos', deserve to live or die? We made them, yes, but they have as much a right to live as any of us do. And if you deny this truth, then I ask you? What if they had created us, and wanted to end our existence? Could you not say that we had a right to live, on the planet, made . . . for us all." he finished, picking up his papers. At this, the entire crowd erupted into roars, and whether or not they supported him, he could not tell.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy shook his head to clear his mind. That was not was of his happiest memories. In the end, after giving his essay/speech, he had been dragged away by the teachers, who had been screaming and yelling at each other, over what, he could not tell. But it was only a memory, and it wasn't worth dwelling on. He relaxed, calming his mind. What would he do now? For longer than he could remember, he had remained here, in this darkness, existing for no reason, but to stay here. He sighed, and looked about. Perhaps eternal sleep was an offer worth taking. There was nothing else for him to do. No one would ever come and rescue him from his dark prison, so why try and fight death?  
  
He found Death's outstretched hand, and reached out to take it. However, as their hands were about to meet, he hesitated. Was he simply being impatient? If he waited just a bit longer, would someone come and save him? He doubted it, but he felt strongly enough about it that it made him hesitate, and that was reason enough to ponder. Then as he was considered, Death made the decision for him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dark oblivion. With a cry, the boy fought back, trying to wrench his hand from Death's grasp. This was definitely not good at all. As hard as he pulled, Death pulled back just as hard. The boy found himself giving ground, bit by bit. Death's cold touch was slowly sapping his strength, and eventually, he would lose!  
  
No! He refused to lose! There was no way Death was going to take him without a fight! Then, he felt it. The barrier, trapping him in unconsciousness gave way . . . just a bit, but it gave. That was what he was waiting for! Someone was trying to free him! The boy threw himself at the barrier, and smashed at it. The mental barrier began to crack, but the boy was weakening fast, and he could not hold out for long. However, finally, just as Death's cold embrace was about to wrench him away, the barrier shattered, utterly destroyed. The boy cried out in joy, and threw himself into consciousness . . .  
  
* * *  
  
  
The boy opened his eyes, and they were assaulted with light, and unfamiliar sensations, as alien to him as consciousness itself was. He gripped the sides of his plastic and crystal tomb, gasping for breath. As if he were half-dead, he pulled himself shakily to his feet. At least he remembered enough of the conscious world to be able to walk, and breathe. His muscles ached, flaring in protest as he stood, being unaccustomed to the movement. He looked about squinting at the light, even as he brushed some stray, wet strands of dark hair from his eyes. His vision was blurry, however he could see standing in front of him were two figures, just mere hazy shadows to his eyes.  
  
"Is that what we came out this way out here for?" a voice spoke. It was feminine, and the edge to it made him wince slightly. He could not tell which was speaking, or to whom it was speaking to. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light.  
  
"I suppose it is . . ." a second voice said, masculine this time. Again, he could not tell from where, or to whom the voice was speaking from. His mind, jumbled with thoughts and cobwebs, cleared almost instantly. Almost immediately, he regretted it. For as soon as his mind began clear, he was rushed by alien voices and thoughts. So different from his own familiar thoughts, all he could do was shudder in frustration. They filled his mind. Screaming and shouting to be allowed in, shoving their way into his brain.  
  
He fell to one knee, shaking and screaming, the water dripping from his naked body. "Make them stop! Make them stop!" he cried, trying to drown out the voices with his own, to no avail. The two figures did not move, and he continued screaming. "Make them stop yelling at me, please!" his voice straining now, wanting someone to help him. Finally, before he could scream again, one of the figure's walked over to him, and knelt beside him. Before he could move away, it drew him into a close embrace. He returned the embrace, as confused as he was relieved. The soft warmth of the figure's body, calmed his shaking. "Please . . ." he murmured, his head against the figure's chest, "make them stop hurting me . . ."  
  
He felt a hand run through his wet hair, and warm breath at his ear. "It's alright . . . I can make them stop . . ." the male voice spoke into his ear, and then, the flow of thoughts and voices slowed, before coming to a complete stop. "Can you tell me what your name is?" the voice asked him.  
  
He tried to remember. A name? What was his name? Wait, he did remember! All he had to do was try . . . "My name is . . . Rei . . ." he said, almost having to force the words from his chattering teeth. "I'm Rei . . ." he sighed, feeling his body start to go limp on him. Was he going to die?! He struggled to keep himself conscious, but almost as if the voice could feel it, it spoke.  
  
"You're not going to die, Rei . . . you're just going to get some sleep, alright? I promise, this time you'll wake up, and when you do . . . I'll be there . . ." it said, as Rei slowly fell away into the darkness of sleep, relieved for the first time in his life.  



End file.
